


Re Joyce

by marysutherland



Series: Harry/Molly sequence [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221b, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marysutherland/pseuds/marysutherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's knowledge of literature is nil. Harry Watson is planning to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re Joyce

**Author's Note:**

  * For [second_skin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/second_skin/gifts).



> Written for a 221B prompt by Blooms 84: Harry and Sherlock, last word bloom/blooms

"How can you n-not have heard of _Ulysses?_ " Harry protested. "I'm not expecting you to have _read_ it, but it is a landmark of m-modernist literature."

"I know nothing about literature," Sherlock replied, smiling.

"It shocked p-people when it appeared. The British and American authorities banned it."

"Is it still banned?" That sounded more promising.

"N-no, they lifted the restrictions in the 1930s."

"Hence no longer a book provoking criminal activities, hence not my area."

There was a look on Harry's face that reminded Sherlock of John discussing the solar system. Followed by an even more alarming expression. Harry was a lecturer, after all, and she'd obviously decided this was a teachable moment.

" _Why_ do I need to know about _Ulysses_?" he protested half-heartedly; knowing he'd be on firmer ground if he hadn't just spent forty minutes explaining what could be deduced from a five line e-mail.

"Because one day," Harry said triumphantly, "you'll get a case where someone claims as an alibi that they were in Dublin on 16th June and you will kn-know they're lying because they haven't mentioned the Bloomsday celebrations."

"Which involve?"

"Book readings, pub crawls. People dress up."

Moriarty was a Dubliner. It might be useful information.

"And why's it called Bloomsday?"

"After the central character of _Ulysses_ ," Harry began. "A man called Leopold Bloom..."


End file.
